Adachi
by Starkller919
Summary: A backstory on Adachi's life when he was Yu's age, mostly a character driven story study. Watch as Adachi deceives and betrays his friends, and learn more about his ownself.


**Just a side project I'm making, pretty much making a POV on Adachi's life as a highschooler. Some stuff might blend over to my other Persona fanfic, other than that enjoy. **

**Youth**

**April 5th, 2000 **

**Wednesday**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Teenagers suck. That's right, I hate how self indulgent teens around me are, all they think about is how much they are the center of the whole damn world, I wish I can just grow up and suffer like all the other drones in Tokyo are. I managed to get a high enough score to get myself into an actual good school in Japan. My parents are poor as hell, it's a miracle that they managed to keep everything in place, I still hated them for how lazy they were with a lot of things, my dad wasted our family fortune on some faulty electronics company. And he now loathes on the couch everyday in the evenings crying for how pathetic of a person he is. My mother at least has some work ethic, and isn't as reckless of a hack as my dad is, at least she has a job. But she bitches and moans for how we don't have any money. All bullshit, I'm glad I left them far, far away. I was supposed to meet up with a kid my age at the station… Bet he's some snarky reject who has a dirt poor family like me.

"Tohru Adachi? Is that you?" A sound of a high school boy said. I looked towards the direction of my name, and lo and behold, there he was, a guy with spiky brown hair, looks poor to me. I'm going to have fun with this sucker.

"Perhaps… I need to know if I can trust you, this city is pretty dangerous, you know that right? I might just be some freak ready to snatch your wallet, or vice versa,"

"Cripes, you're pretty on edge, guess I'll introduce myself, I'm Shirou Kusuo, your roomate and 2nd year student at the new Shujin Academy," The guy said.

"You believe that I'm Tohru Adachi?" I said intently, really hope the guy isn't this stupid.

"You did respond to my question, so I guess yes?" he said a bit confused.

"Whatever, I was just messing with you, I am Tohru Adachi, pleased to meet you," I smiled.

"Well, let's get ourselves situated shall we? Our dorm is down the street, you'll be living with other guys from the school, I'll introduce you to everyone," I walked out of the station with him and within 5 minutes, we were in front of this small apartment building.

"Wow, this looks pretty cute, how many students am I going to be living with?" I asked, imagine them being a bunch of jocks or better yet some lame ass losers.

"About five guys, all them are really nice, anyways…" Shirou said as knocked on the door. "Hey guys the new kid is here! Come say hi to him will ya!" A small, scrawny kid with oval shaped glasses appeared before us.

"S-so this is the nuh-new k-kid?" The kid at the door stuttered, _Oh great I'm rooming with a retard with a speech problems, what's next, a paraplegic kid with Tourette syndrome?_

"Yes he is, Adachi this is Yuri Makazawa, don't mind the stuttering, he's got a speech impediment and Tourette's," He explained to me.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Tohru Adachi, your new dorm mate," I said shaking his hand.

"W-well I hope you e-enjoy yuh-your stay here in t-the d-dorms," Yuri continued stuttering, _ I get to deal with this moron for a year? Still, he looks pretty smart. _

"Are any of the other guys here?" Shirou asked.

"N-no, t-they're out d-doing stuff, do you w-want me to c-carry his s-stuff?" Yuri offered, like hell am I going to let a retard like him do my work.

"No, no, no, I can do it by myself, thank you," I said as a dragged my bags into the dorm.

"I'll help you find your room," Shirou said

"I just need to know where the room is," I said a bit agitated.

"2nd floor, two doors to the right, that's where your room is," he pointed to the stairs. I proceeded to brings my bags all the way to my new room, which was much bigger than my old room surprisingly.

Here's the reason why I left my home, I hate my parents. If it wasn't obvious enough, my relationship with my parents is not in any way positive, and in my 16 years living on this earth, for most of my life, my parents were always arguing, who was better at taking care of me. They never seemed to want to divorce since that costed money, and my family is poor as hell, it's even a miracle that I'm even living here in Tokyo. I've always hated how both my parents didn't even care about what I had to say.

"You're just a child you wouldn't understand what we adults are talking about, go back to your room now," my mother would often say sternly, what she doesn't know is that I completely understand most of the situations she gets her stupid ass in, like when we didn't have cable, she blamed my dad for not fixing the satilite, when it was obviously the fact that she has trashed most of the cable bills. Because of that, my only form of entertainment is books. My dad on the other hand, runs away from his problems cause he's too afraid to confront anything that involves risk. He was even so afraid of me living on my own, that he begged on his knees like some filthy dog on the street. He's a poor of an excuse of a father, and I fucking hate him for it. I can remember the last thing he said to me.

"Are you really leaving us behind son, I'm still disappointed in what you're doing right now, but if anything goes south, I beg of you, please come home,"

What a bunch of nonsense the audacity of the guy. For the rest of the day, I mostly did some quick exploring in and out of the buildings of Tokyo with Shirou, gotten to know the guy better.

"So… You have any hobbies or interests?" He said while we were in a bookshop.

"Not really, I am mostly keen on studying, a good book to read once in a while," I said shuffling through countless volumes of random manga.

"I see now, do you read manga? Like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"

"Eh… Not my thing to be honest, I mean I liked Akira, and some of Dragonball but that's about it for manga, I mostly read American books,"

"I originally lived in America with my dad for 6 years until I moved back to Japan when I entered primary school, so I know a good amount of English. My parents are divorced by the way,"

"That's pretty interesting, so I'm assuming you're living with your mom?"

"Yeah, she lives in Okinawa currently, pretty nice place to live in,"

"Really now? I mostly lived in the more rural part of Japan, my family is poor,"

"That's a pretty interesting life you must have, am I right?" He chuckled.

"It's boring as hell, we have no cable, most of the land is just fields, I guess the only good thing about it is the cabbage, I'm a real sucker for cabbage you know that?"

"I mean, we can buy some kimchi at the local food market here, don't know if it's good or not, but we can always try," _You know what, this guy isn't that bad after all, but that doesn't mean I can mess with him. _

**2 hours later…**

We came back to the dorm with four jars of kimchi, and a couple of books.

"Well, how do you like the big city, country boy?" Shirou laughed.

"I'm liking it more than I was imagining, there's just so much to do compared to the city, it's exhilarating," I said dropping the bags on the ground. "Still looks like anyone's still not home yet huh?"

"Most of them got jobs, this happens a lot, it would just be me and Yuri cleaning up the dorm,"

"Isn't there some dorm master? Who owns this place?" I asked.

"One of roommate's father, he's the vice principal at the new Shujin Academy,"

"Ah, I see that's interesting, I'm just going to call it a day and hit the hay for school," I said as I walked upstairs.

"Don't let the monsters get to you," he teased. I chuckled and smiled back at him, I just go to my room and embrace the big city outside of my window.

"So this is what my new life would be like, I am so excited what kind of crazy shit will happen to me," I laughed to myself. The smell of the city, the sounds of the cars passing, I know this is the life I should've deserved a long, long time ago.

**I might end up not continuing this story, but who knows, keep your fingers crossed for a Chapter 2 in the next month or something, this was made mainly to put some weight off of my writer's block that I'm having for my other Persona fanfiction. Like, Review, and Favorite this story. Thank You**


End file.
